Despair?
by EnoshimaJunko
Summary: Spoiler alert! Please only read after you have completed reading the whole Dangan Ronpa thread and/or have finished playing the Dangan Ronpa game. It's a fic on OCxJunko, because Junko deserves love too! Rated T for violence.


Hiii this is my first fic for DR. :) Please give constructive criticism! Junko may be OOC here, i'm not really sure because I haven't started on DR2 (I would prefer to start reading it when a full chapter is out, i can't take suspense.) . Well, this story is about my OC and Junko. Simply because Junko deserves some love. (She is my favourite, after all.) . Anyway, please enjoy! :D

* * *

"I don't want to continue anymore." He laughed as tears streamed down his face. "It's like the person I loved didn't even exist..."

"You want it, you've got it... I'm in despair. I can't continue anymore."

He covers his face with his hands. He can't stand looking at her.

"Do you even have the ability to love?... "

"I guess not, huh."

He answers his own question, smiling, after a slight pause.

"The only thing you've ever loved is despair. You only wanted to see me like this. You want to see everyone like this.."

Junko did not move. She just stared at his pitiful figure.

"But until now," He paused, straightening up. "I can't believe I still love you. You're sick and twisted. But I can't help thinking that there's still some good in you." He laughed a mirthless laugh. "Maybe I'm just comforting myself. It's foolish of me, isn't it? Thinking that maybe you do have some good in you. Maybe you really did have feelings for me, no matter how little there were. I can't help thinking, 'Ah, maybe after all this is over, Junko will change back into the Junko I knew.' . But it's impossible isn't it? Seeing me like this.. staring at this pathetic creature that I have become.. just gives you pleasure."

"…"

Junko still doesn't say anything. The girl who should've laughed at this man, crying in utter despair, isn't laughing. She stares at him as he cries and heaves. Even she herself wonders whether she has any good left in her. But all she has - and ever had - was thirst, thirst for despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. That was what she always craved for, that was what makes her happy. But an emotion such as happiness brings her despair. And that is exactly what she wants. It's just a contradiction. Like how her whole life was a contradiction - she cried as a baby out of despair when she came into this world.

Even so, why is it that she's not feeling happy from seeing this man in front of her fall into despair so deep, it seems that he can't even get out of it?

—

"Oii, Junko, could we talk for a minute?" Super High School Level basketball player, Kazukiyo Takashi, gently pulled the Super High School Level fashion girl aside.

"About what? Hey, you're not hitting on me are you? My virginity is very precious to me, just so you know!" Enoshima Junko teased.

"Haaah? You actually think I'd hit on you?" His eyes widen. Nevertheless, a light blush appears on his rather pale cheeks.

"Aren't you? Woah, I may be a tiny bit hurt you know." Junko pouts.

"E-Eh? Isn't this the other way round? Y-You're hitting on me instead!" Takashi's face turns even a brighter shade of scarlet.

"Why are you getting so worked up for! Anyway, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"I…" He trails off. "Nah, it's okay." He smiles sheepishly.

Damn, she got it, right on the dot… How am I even supposed to ask her now? SHSL fashion girl..How many boyfriends has she had? Hmm.. It's kinda impossible that she'd go out with someone like me huh? Especially how we're stuck in this place right now..

"Did you really want to ask me to go out with you?" Her eyes widen. "SHSL basketball player Kazukiyo Takashi-sama just attempted to ask me to be his girlfriend?"

"W-Wait a second! I did NOT. Anyway-"

"I don't mind you know." Junko smiled, her face turning slightly red.

"What?" Takashi exclaimed in total disbelief. "I-I mean, are you serious? You wouldn't mind?"

"You heard me the first time, didn't you?" Junko started walking away. "It's not like I didn't like you or anything!"

"W-wait!" He caught up to her and held her arm.

_W-Woah. Did Enoshima Junko j-just become my girlfriend? Maybe being locked up in a school forever wasn't that bad, after all._

—

Hikaru laughed at his stupidity. That Junko he knew... never even existed. That Junko he loved so dearly… Reality slammed him down on the ground, and as if that wasn't enough, spat at him in the face. Junko wasn't Junko. Junko was Ikusaba Mukuro, her twin, and they weren't even identical twins. But at the same time, Ikusaba Mukuro wasn't even behaving like Mukuro. She was Mukuro behaving like Junko. In the end, it just meant that the Junko he loved was Mukuro behaving like Junko. In the end, it just meant that the one person he loved didn't exist.

—

"A-ah. This can't be happening, can it? She.. She's dead?" He walks up to the motionless body.

"This is just a cruel joke, right?" He stares at the spears sticking out of the body that laid in a pool of blood. The body of his girlfriend he held so close to his heart.

"It's not funny…" His face turns pale.

"She's dead." Naegi Makoto confirms, after gently prodding her body.

"I'll be heading back to my room." Takashi excuses himself.

Kazukiyo Takashi can't remember how long he grieved.

He can't remember how long he cried.

All he remembered was the smiling face of hers.

All he remembered was the warmth of her body.

All he remembered… Was his beloved Junko.

Junko. Junko. Junko. Junko.

He repeated her name, as if it would bring her back to life.

Junko. Junko. Junko.

Her mascara was always nicely drawn… Even though he told her umpteen times how beautiful she looked without make-up… Junko… She was indeed the most beautiful girl in the world.

—

"But my Junko doesn't exist…" This time he laughs again, a loud, hollow laugh. "The Junko I kissed wasn't even the Junko on the magazines… Photoshop my ass…"

He took out a screwdriver from his pocket.

"Hey, J-Junko.. Look at me, alright? You're gonna be elated. You're gonna be very happy. Watch this, okay?" He smiled a sorrowful smile. "In the end, I was born to make you happy.. so watch closely, okay?"

He raised the screwdriver to his temple.

"This is what you've been longing for, isn't it? The thing you've been after ever since you instructed Mukuro to accept me…"

And the last thing he says before he rams the screwdriver through his brain is...

* * *

Enoshima Junko. SHSL despair.

This is the first time she felt so much despair. This was also the first time she didn't feel happy from this despair she felt. Who said that the Junko he kissed wasn't the Junko in the magazines? Hasn't he noticed? Those questions he asked about why she looked different on the days she exchanged places with Mukuro to be Junko? He didn't really believe it when she said it was her make-up, didn't he? Did he know? Did he know the Junko he kissed was really the Junko on the magazines, and not the Mukuro pretending to be Junko?

_Because she couldn't possibly let the disappointment of a sister kiss the boy who fell in love with Enoshima Junko._

What could she do now? Takashi is dead.

The question he posed in the end was, basically, "Did you ever love me?"

Did she? Did Junko love Takashi? Did Junko love Takashi, at all?

No.

No.

No.

Junko never loved him. Junko never loved Takashi. Junko only loves despair.

That's what she wanted.

That's what she wanted to believe.

She wanted to believe that she only loved despair. She wanted to believe that she loved nothing else but despair. But… But… —

Did she?

Did SHSL Despair, Enoshima Junko, actually find love?  
Did Kazukiyo Takashi, teach her how to love? How there was a feeling better than despair?

Ah..

As she stared at this motionless body and tears started clouding her vision, she was pulled back into her past.. how she had met this man, who is causing such a turmoil in her whole being.


End file.
